


Alcohol and Cocoa

by robinsonola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mandarin Chinese, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson和生命中最重要的兩個人和好的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

早上七點多，John Watson踏著疲憊的腳步回到貝克街221B。  
和室友的狀態相反，Sherlock正窩在桌前神采奕奕地用著室友的筆電。  
「John，我剛才說，我需要你幫我把最近報紙裡有關示威遊行的報導通通剪下來，標上日期貼到牆上。」，他穿著鼠灰色晨袍，修長的手指飛快的在上面敲打，「我剛才發現了一些有趣的事情。」  
John似乎沒反應過來。  
「你今天這麼早起？」  
「我沒睡。我發現的新東西太令人興奮了。」  
「Harry出車禍了，今天凌晨三點。」John疲倦的說，「你要是沒睡，應該有發現我半夜出門了。」  
「你看起來有點累但頗平靜，我想並不嚴重。」這個消息並沒有拉住Sherlock的注意力，他仍專注地盯著筆電螢幕。  
「不太好，三處骨折，不過沒有生命危險。」  
「那就好。John，你不想問我發現了什麼嗎？」  
「不想。我換件衣服，然後要去Harry家替她帶點東西。我想她醒來時如果有人陪著會比較好，所以可能待到中午再回來。」  
「但是我需要你幫忙！」Sherlock不滿的說。  
「我想你可以自己處理得很好。」John皺起眉頭，轉身要上樓。  
「她不急，而且你們感情又不好。」Sherlock用理所當然的語氣說。  
「Sherlock！她是我姊！」John帶著一點怒意回頭，放大了音量。  
「她只是骨折，而且她已經在醫院裡了。就算把她丟在那裡一個禮拜她也會好好的，所以你快點整理報紙，現在比較需要幫忙的是我。」  
「Sherlock！她是我姊，而且她幾個小時前剛出車禍！」John的語氣仍然煩躁。  
「她只是骨折。」，Sherlock不耐煩地說，「我討厭重覆講一樣的話。」  
「……我知道你自認是反社會人格什麼的，但是稍微表現出一點體貼是天會塌下來嗎？」  
「天不會塌下來，這只是種比喻。」  
「我是Harry唯一的家人。」  
Sherlock一瞬間露出疑惑的神情，「我知道啊。有什麼差別嗎？」  
「夠了。」John做了兩次深呼吸，   
「夠了。我不跟你吵。總之我要出門，你自己整理報紙。」

 

= = =

 

Harry是因為酒駕才撞上行道樹，所以她這次似乎真心誠意的在反省。  
「我真的要戒酒了。真的。」她說。  
「妳知道，這種話妳說過太多遍了。」John平靜的說，「希望這次是說真的。」  
「John……」Harry看著弟弟熟悉的側臉，突然心頭湧上一股熱流。  
「John，我很抱歉。」她努力以不慣用的溫柔語氣說，伸出吊著點滴的手臂，握住他的手。  
弟弟詫異的抬起頭，顯然不習慣見到她這一面。兩人相似的藍色大眼對望。  
「我很抱歉老是讓你擔心我哪天酒精中毒死掉。」她輕聲說。  
「我很抱歉老是因為宿醉丟工作然後向你借錢。」  
「我很抱歉喝醉酒時愛生氣。我是不是拿東西丟過你？」  
John在床邊坐下，輕嘆了一口氣。上次Harry這樣柔聲說話是什麼時候？他搜尋記憶，卻只得到一堆醉鬼的胡言亂語。看著姊姊略微緊張的神情，他不知不覺微笑了。  
「說到丟東西，妳記得去年聖誕節嗎，妳發瘋想搬聖誕樹砸我，但是抱不動……」

 

= = =

 

很久沒和Harry在這麼溫暖的氣氛下說話了，以前她總是醉醺醺的，易怒而不講理，偶爾打電話過去也是提心吊膽。John在回程的路上仍回味著和姊姊關係軟化所帶來的愉悅。和Harry處不來一直是他心頭一個缺憾，他放不下唯一的姊姊，卻又無法和她融洽相處。而Harry對他也是一樣。  
或許這代表他們的關係會有新的開始，或許接下來他們會像一般的姊弟……但他也不太曉得一般的姊弟是什麼樣子。  
他自己都沒注意到他的表情變得多麼柔軟而放鬆，和出門時的疲倦不耐煩模樣大不相同。但一走進221B，迎面而來的刺鼻氣味馬上將他的好心情嚇得蕩然無存。他的室友，噢，當然是他的天才室友幹的好事。  
「你在做什麼？」John捏著鼻子問他，濃烈難聞的氣味讓他睡眠不足的腦袋隱隱作痛了起來。  
「John？」Sherlock正在廚房桌上擺弄著他的實驗儀器，似乎對他製造出的氣味和室友不悅的語氣渾然不覺，「報紙弄好了嗎？」

John詫異的看著眼前的黑髮男子。  
「我出去了快半天，你就不能自己來嗎？」  
「有這麼久嗎？」Sherlock仍專注於手上的事情，桌上零亂的擺著幾片編好號碼、看來像指甲的東西。  
「我很累，先去睡一下。」John決定忽略Sherlock的問題和要求。  
「Come on, John! 我們今天之內就可以把Mr. Newton的案子結束掉！」  
「Sherlock，我說我很累……」John加重了語氣，一手按著太陽穴，「我昨晚幾乎沒睡。」  
「那你就不應該在醫院待那麼久，浪費時間在Harry身上。」

Sherlock尖銳的語氣猛地刺痛了John心裡剛珍藏起來的溫暖時光。  
「浪費時間在Harry身上。」John一字一字重覆。  
「別這樣看我，我們都知道事情就是這樣。真的生效的是醫藥和休息，你以為的所謂『家人的義務』是最不必要的東西，就算你不理她，她也會好起來，活蹦亂跳的繼續發她的酒瘋。你看，我又在講重覆的話了。」  
John站在原地，沉默著，保持著一種防衛性的神情。彷彿面前埋首忙碌的瘦高男人不是他的室友，而是某個闖入他診療室的不速流浪漢。他以全然陌生的認知打量著他。  
「這個……噢！原來是這樣……John，我必須進入我的mind palace……」沒發覺John的態度轉變，Sherlock把手中的筆一丟，莊嚴地宣布。  
「隨便你。」John沉著臉轉身上樓。  
他用力關上房門的聲音響徹了Sherlock的mind palace。


	2. Chapter 2

「John，我想喝咖啡。」  
「我不想。」

「John！出門了！Fleet Street有殺人案件！」  
「你自己去吧，我有事。」

「John，晚餐叫外賣？」  
「抱歉，我吃飽才回來的。」

John在生氣。  
他不陪Sherlock出門，不整理起居間，不幫他的忙。

Sherlock起初不以為意，畢竟John原本就是個情緒起伏比他大的人。他會為了培根和手指頭被冰在一起生氣，會為了病患過世而難過得吃不下晚餐，會為了解出報紙上的數獨而高興得吹口哨。  
這次也是他情緒曲線中的一部份而已，睡一覺後就會呈切線正斜率。  
John不是個擅長生悶氣的人。他太了解他了。

但這次不太一樣。  
John不動聲色地在和他拉開距離。他拒絕跟他一起吃飯，出門回來都不打招呼，Sherlock不先開口就不跟他說話。但他說話時不帶怒氣，舉止也不刻意迴避。這不像賭氣，也不是冷戰，他似乎只是想跟Sherlock保持距離，好像當他只是個樓下鄰居，只是個朋友介紹來跟他分租房子的陌生人。  
比起以往的抱怨或悶氣，這種平靜的冷漠更令Sherlock不安。  
他不知道這是什麼情況，姑且稱為生氣，大概是生氣。已經三天了。  
John甚至每天花幾個小時去醫院陪Harry，和Harry的新女友輪流在那裡過夜。他過去半年間和Harry相處的時間都沒有最近三天加起來多。這項新轉變也讓Sherlock不安。每次John回來，衣服上的氣味都顯示他的確是待在醫院。他弄不清楚John到底是突然和姊姊感情變好，還是為了減少待在貝克街的時間。

 

= = =

 

雖然不知道發生了什麼事，總之要先打破僵局。  
正常情況下，John喜歡他幫忙做事。

「John，我去買東西。」Sherlock試探性的說。John看了他一眼，沒說話，繼續看他的報紙。  
「要買什麼？牛奶？我們還有沒有吐司？還是火腿？」Sherlock繼續問。  
「買你需要的東西，不用問我。」  
「你在生我的氣嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「你怪怪的。」  
「沒有。你不用管我。」  
「……我來做晚餐？」  
「做你自己的就好。我待會要出門。」

John竟然對幫忙購物和下廚的提議不為所動，事情的嚴重性可能超乎預期。Sherlock自己去附近的中國餐館買了炒飯，可是一點胃口都沒有，他用叉子一粒一粒吃。  
像查案要觀察各種跡象還原真相一樣，要回到問題的源頭才能對症下藥，Sherlock冷靜地回想。John從什麼時候開始轉變態度的？他獨自解決Mr. Newton案子的那天。那時候他說過什麼？Sherlock回想了一下那天的對話，他說的都是客觀事實，也沒有說誰的壞話或抖誰的隱私，但是John卻不高興，不想幫忙。或是，那時候John提過什麼事？  
1.睡眠不足 2.實驗太臭 3.Harry住院   
前兩者似乎不可能讓他的醫生不高興太久，想必是最後一項。

 

關於室友的異常行為，顯然已超出Sherlock的專業範圍。他決定尋求一點諮詢。  
他拿出手機，播出通訊錄裡室友以外的那個號碼。

「Oh! Sherly! My dear, dear, dear boy!」電話那邊傳來Mycroft異常熱情的聲音。  
「Are you…… drunk?」Sherlock皺起鼻子，這世界是怎麼了。  
「Drunk? Oh no no…… Greg帶了幾瓶好酒來，但是我還沒醉……再幫我倒一杯…」  
Sherlock聽見自己哥哥像小孩看卡通一樣咯咯亂笑，他決定直接問重點。  
「Mycroft，我需要一點建議，快點切到工作模式回答我。」  
「工作模式！」Lestrade顯然也醉得不清的聲音插嘴，「開關在哪裡，我來按！」  
「要是有人出車禍，你都怎麼辦？」Sherlock問。  
「准假。」Mycroft說，旁邊傳來Lestrade含糊不清的搭腔：「申請保險理賠！」  
「如果是因公受傷，就撥補償金。」Mycroft補充。  
「hmm……」Sherlock思考了一下。  
「照這樣辦理下去。完成後回報。」Mycroft說  
「是，長官。」Sherlock戲謔地回話，掛上電話。

有一試的價值。


	3. Chapter 3

John剛回到家，坐在他的扶手椅上，正在翻閱今天的信件。

Sherlock得到哥哥的建議後心情愉快的吃完晚餐，他已經把信件堆裡的帳單都挑出來，現在那疊信件裡有廣告DM、基金定期報告書、捐血滿五十次感謝卡和一張John軍中舊友從澳洲寄來的明信片。這應該能把John拉回平均數值左右的心情，替Sherlock製造提議的好時機。

「John，」Sherlock充滿信心地開口，「我決定從現在開始給你放一個禮拜的假。」

「What？」John從信件裡抬起頭。

「意思就是，」Sherlock飛快的說，「從現在開始一個禮拜，我不會叫你做任何事或陪我去任何地方。不過你要是自己願意幫我忙或陪我出門是再好不過。」

John抿著嘴唇盯著他看。

「不錯吧。」Sherlock自信滿滿的補上一句，拉出一個鱷魚般的笑容。

「我不需要你放我假，我可以直接拒絕幫你忙。」John搖搖頭說，「你該不會以為我真的是你隨傳隨到的助理吧。」

「呃……」Sherlock不安的停頓了一下，「你的確……大部份時候都隨傳隨到。」

「啊，你的意思是，不是你要求我幫忙，而是我自願跟著你跑，是吧。」又是那種沒有怒氣但也沒有溫度的語氣，摸不透他在想什麼。

「要說是我要求你還是你自願的話……」但比起語氣或言外之意，先奪取Sherlock注意力的永遠是字面上的意義，問句尤其如此。他正開始估算這兩者的比例時， John唰的拆開信封，丟下一句「你差不多一點。」乾脆地結束對話，把視線轉回信件上。

 

= = =

 

隔天早上，Sherlock坐在沙發上心不在焉的翻閱報紙，尖起耳朵聽室友起床的聲音。

John慢慢走下樓，直直走到他面前，手裡拿著Sherlock昨晚溜進去放在他床頭的東西。

「這是什麼？」John把一個厚厚的信封丟在桌上

「Harry的醫藥費。」Sherlock指出，「我有寫在上面。」

「我的意思是，你為什麼要給我這個？」

「呃，我想……補償金？」Sherlock有點惴惴不安的說。

「Harry出車禍跟你又沒關係，為什麼要補償她？」

「不是她，是你。」Sherlock有點氣餒，John為什麼搞不懂他的意思呢。

「繼放我假之後，要發員工福利給我了嗎？」John沒好氣的說，「Sherlock Holmes，我早就把你的卡還你了，我自己有收入，Harry也有收入，也有買健康保險。我不知道你為什麼要這樣，錢還你，我們不需要。」

Sherlock不太喜歡聽John說「我們」。通常「我們」指的就是「我們」，他心想。

「反正我不缺這些錢。」他無辜地說。

「我也不缺。」John的火氣起來了，「而且你知道這裡面有多少錢嗎？你到底在想什麼？你在救濟我嗎？我是付不起醫療費的低收入戶嗎？」

Sherlock越來越搞不懂了，他不知所措地望著室友。

「John……」

「……抱歉，我有點起床氣。」John收斂起怒火，揉揉眉心，「最近幾天睡得不太好。」

「很簡單，你不要在Harry那裡過夜就好了。」Sherlock沒有惡意地建議。

「Harry很多事情需要幫忙，況且她不太喜歡一個人待在病房裡。而我呢，不太想跟你討論這個，反正講不通。」

 

= = =

 

Sherlock在自己房間裡踱步，一邊不耐煩地聽著手機的播號音，他修長的手指在手機背面敲打。

到底是什麼！他哪裡做錯了！

「Mycroft！」一接通，他就暴躁地大喊。

「Oh，Sherlock! What’s going on?」電話那頭傳出哥哥悠哉遊哉的聲音。

「你亂給我出主意，你的辦法通通都行不通！」

「我出了什麼主意？」

「別告訴我你忘記了！我問你有人出車禍要怎麼辦，你……」

「啊…… 」電話的那頭沉默了一會兒，然後輕笑了一聲，「我想起來了，你……照做了嗎？」

「當然！可是一點用都沒有！」

「Sherly，你只能准你的下屬假。現在告訴我，誰出了車禍？」Mycroft慢條斯理地問。

「Harriet Watson，John的姊姊。」

「是你撞的嗎？」

「不是！」

「那為什麼要補償她？」

「是誰叫我補償她的！」Sherlock埋怨，「不是她，但顯然她是問題的關鍵。」

「正常情況下，你可以去探病。」

「你建議我去探病嗎？」

「如果你認為她是關鍵，why not?」

「好，我再聽你一次。」

「但我不認為她是關鍵。」Mycroft補上一句

「…………」Sherlock沉吟，從小到大Mycroft給他的建議幾乎不曾出過錯，根據今天John透露的新線索，說不定真是他判斷錯誤。

「John說他不想跟我說話，他說講不通。」他努力讓自己聽起來不要太委屈，可是一講完他就知道他的嘗試是徒勞無功。

「Oh？」Mycroft聽來頗感興趣，光聽聲音都能感覺到他上揚的嘴角，「Details?」

「我為什麼要跟你講。」Sherlock惡狠狠地掛上電話。


	4. Chapter 4

照顧Harry雖然不是多有趣，但也不是多困難的事情。幫忙她進食，扶她去廁所，注意一下每天的各種測量數字。在Harry試圖搭訕幾位護士失敗後，護士們都樂得讓John接手一部份的例行工作。不過大部份時候他們都在看電視瞎扯。這樣挺好的，他們目前為止還沒打破這暫時的和平，而且和Harry一起看電視是很好玩的事，她有一肚子的玩笑話。比某個又愛抱怨又常破梗的傢伙好多了。

「老娘超了不起，華生醫生碰到我就變華生護士。」一次量完血壓後Harry說

「總比躺在床上的華生病人好。」

Harry豎起中指。

「妳想把點滴打在那裡嗎？」John挑眉。

「去死啦你！」Harry尖叫，馬上把手指縮回去，「給我一顆蘋果，不用切了直接給我。」

John從桌上的袋子裡拿出蘋果遞給她，自己也拿一顆吃了起來。

「An apple a day keeps the doctor away.」Harry咬了兩口，突然舉起蘋果對John揮舞，「喝!!!醫生退散!!!啊我忘了你現在是護士。」

「白痴啊妳。」John大笑。

「好無聊噢！你講個案子來聽聽。最近有什麼新的嗎？」

「嗯……我最近不太理他。他有提到Fleet Street有兇殺案……」

「Fleet Street！兇手是理髮師。」

「電影看太多囉。」

「幸好你用電動刮鬍刀。」

「有道理。」

「為什麼不理他啊？」

「……說來話長，」

「我時間很多，你慢慢講。」

「…………」John深深吐了一口氣，「他就……是個怪人嘛，我早就知道了。明明早就知道我還生他的氣，我是不是莫名其妙？」

「聽不懂啦。」

「他……」John眉頭深鎖，陷入沉思，「我該怎麼說呢……」

是的，他早就知道了，Sherlock只活在理性和邏輯的世界裡。但他仍想相信他的尖銳冷漠不過是一種外在表現，是想控制自己不受感情影響，而在他高高豎起的領子下仍有一顆柔軟的心。

那個被藏起來的感性Sherlock偶爾會出現一下，會為了Irene Adler的死而低落，會被John想牽制住Moriaty讓他逃跑的舉動所感動，會為了Mrs. Hudson被打傷而發火。John能細數每個見識到室友真情流露的時刻，但大部份時候，他總是被那些冷硬的稜角不經意地碰傷。

那些小小的傷口像掉進池塘裡的碎石一般，被他包容地吞下，緩慢地沉在池底。只是這次襲來的是一枚砲彈，讓池塘沸騰翻攪，把之前的小石都給捲了起來，四處翻滾，在池底劃出舊痕新傷。或許要繼續當Sherlock的室友，John該把自己想像成一片海洋，從此無論他打多少水漂都無關痛癢，就算崩一山土石也波瀾不驚。

他不知道Sherlock是否在乎過，還是把一切都當成理所當然。

221B或許是全倫敦宗教味最濃的地方了，因為他的偵探像神一樣驕傲，像惡魔一樣驕縱。他有他神聖不可侵犯的mind palace，房間裡的日升月落照他的意願運轉。他愛把什麼放哪就放哪，空間由他決定。他愛什麼時候幹嘛就幹嘛，時間由他決定。

仔細想想，John已經弄不清楚自己是在容忍他還是包容他。不，他不要變成海洋，他要給池塘加蓋。

 

「John，其實，你室友今天早上有來。」Harry打破了沉默說。

「What？」John從沉思中被喚醒，雙眼圓睜

「他真的是個怪人耶。」Harry發表感想

「他……為什麼？妳怎麼現在才講？」

「他敲門，我還沒回答之前他就直接走進來，說了一長串話，真的很長一串。他說他是你的室友Sherlock Holmes，他是諮詢偵探，他來探我的病，還說了好多有的沒的。他是怎麼知道我跟一個護士要到電話？我說我們又不認識，來看我幹嘛。他說我是你的姊姊所以───」

「Wait!! Wait, wait……」John按著右邊太陽穴，「這真是太奇怪了！」

「他還給我帶禮物！」Harry得意洋洋地說

「什麼？」

「這個，我怕你看到會不高興，所以把它藏在被子裡。」Harry從被窩裡摸出一瓶伏特加。

「伏特加……什麼不好送，送這種東西……」John把另一邊太陽穴也按住，他最不想看到姊姊拿著的就是酒瓶。

「這牌子很有名耶。」Harry辯解似的說，向弟弟亮出酒瓶label，「你帶回去吧！」

「所以妳真的要真的戒酒了！」John感動不已，「咦，要退回去嗎？」 

「你留著自己喝啊，人家都送了，退回去不是很傷他的心嗎？」

「哼！」John冷笑，「算了吧，他根本不知道什麼叫傷別人的心，退回去也沒差。」

「不喝白不喝！拿去！不然我要喝囉，你要破壞我的決心嗎！」

「Alright……」John接過那瓶烈酒。

「你們吵架嗎？」

「呃，也不是，是我單方面生他的氣。」

「我不意外，你很愛生氣。」Harry翻白眼。

「我沒有。」John抗議道，「總之，為了以後不要那麼常生氣，我覺得可能跟他保持距離比較好，我正在試。」

「算了吧，你們住一起耶，你以前想跟我保持距離有成功過嗎？」

John發現自己無法反駁。

「他好像很喜歡你。」Harry回想著說，「你幹嘛這種表情。」

「我懷疑他是否喜歡過任何人。」

「你想想看誰會做這種事，去探望一位根本不認識的人。而且感覺他不是個很社交的人。」

「只要他想，他可以非常長袖善舞。」

「那表示他來看我，並不是在表演。你真該看看他那副不自在樣。」Harry聳肩，「別這麼悲觀嘛，把酒拿回去，兩個人一起喝，就和好啦！」

「天啊Harry，妳簡直比我更男人……」


	5. Chapter 5

跟Harry聊過之後感覺好多了。John很少向人抱怨室友的事，他知道Lestrade只會聳聳肩，而Mrs. Hudson會叫他別太在意。他們都理解，但他們也都拿他沒辦法。

走出醫院時天已經黑了，John因為外頭的陰風冷雨而瑟縮了一下。他忘了帶傘，等他攔到車時外套已經有點潮濕了。或許是低溫使然，他的腦袋停不下來似地想著剛才和姊姊討論著的事。

他突然想到，會不會這兩個衝突的處理模式是一樣的？他和Harry從小到大吵架打架翻桌摔酒瓶哪樣沒幹過，還不是每次都和好。再怎麼爭吵他們都還是互相關心，有時也有相處融洽的時候。Sherlock常常說些無禮的話惹他生氣，但他知道他其實無心傷人，只是不夠社會化。而他們大部份時候都相處融洽，整體說來已經比Harry的情況好太多了。

不對，John在計程車裡臉色陰沉的想，因為身上的雨水而微微發抖。他想從Sherlock身邊退開一步，不是因為社會化程度，而是害怕。害怕他的付出被關進冰箱裡和人頭先生一起凍得乾硬，他的關心被丟進某個試管裡溶化燒乾，而Sherlock仍一無所覺。

 

John打開221B的門，裡面沒有光線也沒有聲音，Mrs. Hudson不在家。他在黑暗中的樓梯上坐了一會兒。想著現在他們的關係就是這樣，明明跨一步就是家，他卻躲在外面不願意進去。

算了，管他的。跨過去吧。

John Ocean Watson, whatever.

 

John的手摸上門把時突然停住了，似乎有一股甜膩的氣味從房間裡冒出來。

他翻了個白眼，先做了個深呼吸才開門進去。

出乎他意料的是，廚房桌上擺得滿滿的不是實驗器材，也不是任何動物屍塊或化學藥劑。

而是杯子，二十多個大小不一的杯子，有馬克杯，有茶杯，也有啤酒杯，甚至有燒杯，大概是借來了Mrs. Hudson所有的杯子收藏。而每個杯子裡都裝著───以這撲鼻的香氣判斷───熱得冒煙的可可。

「John？」Sherlock高瘦的身子伏在桌上正在嗅其中一個杯子，聽到John進門的聲音而把頭轉過來，一副上課偷看漫畫被抓到的孩子一樣的表情，「你這麼快就回來？」

「今天Clara會陪Harry過夜。」John的眼神仍盯著滿桌子的杯子，大概是新的實驗，測試各種化合物在可可裡面溶解的速度，或是和可可起的化學反應。不是這個就是那個，只要不喝下去就很安全，John對生活在一個實驗室風格的廚房裡烹飪和用餐早已累積出了一套實用心得。

「呃，這個……我還沒好。」Sherlock站直了身子，環顧桌上的傑作說，「我想從你平常的口味找出你最可能喜歡的一種比例，你喝咖啡不加糖，我想可可大概也是，但是不加糖的可可又不太對勁，還有牛奶……」

「Wait! 你是說，這一大堆是可可？真的可以喝的可可？」

「Hot chocolate，也就是熱可可或熱巧克力牛奶，是一種以溶化的巧克力或可可粉加上熱牛奶或水再加上糖作成的熱飲。Hot chocolate, Chocolat chaud , chocolate caliente, cioccolata calda, heiße Schokolade, горячий шоколад, whatever. 」Sherlock連珠砲似的說完這一串話，「我的意思是，是的，真的可以喝。成份很安全，並不是實驗剩下來的材料。我保證。」

「Jesus, 你會說的語言還真多。」

「I know.」Sherlock馬上收起一閃而過的自滿神情，「所以……你喜歡怎樣的？」

「呃……一般的。」John有些不知所措。

「你可以每杯都喝一口看看。」Sherlock提議

「你腦袋裡又在轉什麼點子，可不可以直接告訴我？」John皺著眉頭，但他仍配合拿了一杯。

「泡可可給你喝。」理所當然的語氣，Sherlock也拿起一杯來喝。

「我想起我們去Baskerville那次，你泡咖啡給我喝……」John把杯子就在口邊，但仍沒喝

「Yes，just drink it!」Sherlock用期待的眼神緊盯著室友

「……是為了實驗砂糖有沒有問題。那這次是什麼？這不是實驗剩下的材料，而是現在實驗才要開始，am I wrong?」

「John……」Sherlock又露出手足無措的表情，John突然發現這表情動不動在室友臉上出現已經好幾天，不禁覺得有些好笑。他只動了下眉毛，妥協地喝了一口。可可溫和的甜味滑過舌尖。不知怎地有一絲懷念的感覺，John突然覺得有點想哭。  
為了轉移這股突如其來的情緒衝動，他提起了另一個話題。

「Harry正在戒酒。你真是哪壺不開提哪壺。我把你送她的禮物帶回來了。」

「我以為她喜歡……」

John不置可否地聳了聳肩。

「John，我平常沒有那麼容易搞砸事情。」Sherlock試圖解釋，「我不知道要怎麼辦。」

「你其實可以道歉。」John說，「普通人會這樣做。」

「我又沒做錯事。」

「你說了一些……算了。」不重要了，John心想，我會跨越這點小情緒的。

「我不懂，你必須解釋給我聽。」Sherlock說，「拜託。」

 

John花了一點時間，從一堆想脫口而出的念頭裡組織起語言。

「我不介意幫你做事，但是我生活裡重要的不是只有你一個人。希望你能體貼我這點。」

John一邊啜著熱飲一邊含糊的說。這樣很好，他把問題點簡單的指出來，雖然有點避重就輕，但沒有指責或情緒化，單純表達意見。John相當滿意自己的自我控制能力。

Sherlock思考了一下。

「對不起。」他歉疚地說，聲音因為杯子而模糊。

John突然覺得自己和Sherlock兩個人都像孩子一樣捧著馬克杯把鼻子埋進去的畫面有點有趣。他手上拿著的這杯很甜很熱，他覺得胸膛裡暖暖的，在路上被凍得冰冰的指尖慢慢恢復了溫度。空氣裡濃濃的香味薰得他有點遲鈍。

 

「所以……我們和好了嗎？」Sherlock緊張的提問，黑色的雙眼眨也不眨地盯著John。

「看在這些熱可可的份上，和好了。」John微微一笑。


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock露出一抹放鬆的笑容，隨即又侷促地把鼻子埋回杯子裡。John感覺他想遮掩住或許是一個傻笑，誰知道呢。Sherlock Holmes竟然也有不好意思的時候，他猜想把這情報賣給Mycroft是不是能換點錢。

John先打破這陣愉悅的沉默，他沒發現傻笑的其實是自己。

「對了，」他拿起姊姊轉送的據說是有名牌子的伏特加，「聽說把這個加進可可裡味道不錯，這裡有這麼多杯，我們正好來試試看是真是假。」

「我沒意見。」Sherlock目不轉睛的盯著John久違的笑容。

「Harry說拿回來一起喝就會和好了，哈，她真是很豪邁……」

「What!?」Sherlock猛地直起身子，困惑地說：「為什麼她對你講的話不一樣？」

「什麼意思？」

「她跟我說，想要跟你和好的話就泡可可給你喝。」

John愣了一下，隨即大笑起來。

「所以這就是你去探病的原因？去問她怎麼跟我和好？Oh Sherlock…..you really surprised me! 哈哈哈哈哈…」

「……不可以嗎？犯規嗎？」Sherlock皺著鼻子低沉地咕噥，John看起來笑得快拿不穩酒瓶了。

「這畫面太好笑了，我姊和我室友一起討論惹我生氣的經驗嗎？哈哈哈……」

「John!」

「非常聰明，真的，說到這個她簡直是權威，三十多年的老手。你很難超越她。」

「容我指出一點，她給我的建議真的有用。」

「的確。杯子過來。」John將伏特加酌量倒進兩人的杯子中，Sherlock往沙發上懶懶地坐下，John讀出了他眼中的邀請，也在他身邊坐下。

兩人啜了一口杯中物，酒精濃度讓John暫停了呼吸，那股刺激直衝鼻腔，一路燒過喉嚨直到胃部。他很快就覺得整個人又暖又舒適。

「我小時候很愛哭。」John說，「每次跟Harry搶東西或吵架，最後我都被她打哭。她道歉的方式就是泡一杯熱可可給我。」

「我不曉得這個，她只說讓你喝這個就對了。」

「難怪我剛剛感覺這麼懷念，好久沒喝這麼甜的東西了。」他輕笑，「我突然想起好多小時候的事情。」

「講給我聽。」Sherlock把身體懶洋洋的陷進沙發裡，頭靠上John的肩。

「有一次我們打架，我竟然居了上風，Harry都要氣瘋了。她衝進廚房抓起菜刀，我簡直嚇死了，滿屋子亂逃亂躲。」

「嗯。」

「後來我衝進爸媽的房間裡把門鎖上，躲在裡面大哭大喊的叫她滾開，她在門外也氣得鬼吼鬼叫。後來她罵累了，自己把菜刀收起來去看電視，我也哭累了想喝水就走出房間。最後爸媽回家時只看到我們兩人一起看湯姆貓與傑利鼠，笑得滾來滾去。」

「誰是湯姆貓和傑利鼠？諧星嗎？」

「不是，是卡通。你小時候不……never mind.」John覺得自己問了個蠢問題，他好像喝太急了，思考速度開始變慢了

「更小的時候，她騙我說金屬比紙值錢，所以硬幣比鈔票值錢，就拿硬幣把我積蓄裡所有的鈔票都換走了。一個硬幣換一張鈔票。」

「你小時候真笨。」Sherlock竊笑。

「真是的，想起來都是生氣的事情，難怪我們處不好。」

「我跟Mycroft沒有過那樣的回憶，他大我七歲，根本懶得跟我吵架。」

「真好。」

「至於我，在十二歲之前根本連跟他吵架的念頭都沒有過。」

「你是在告訴我，你和Mycroft也有過相親相愛的時期嗎？」

Sherlock聽到「相親相愛」時皺起鼻子，好像這詞很臭似的，「差不多吧。」他說。

「後來發生什麼事了嗎？」

「他去念大學了，就是這樣而已。我氣瘋了，每天防礙他收行李，晚上去睡在他房間門口不讓他搬出去。他一開始天天打電話給我，但我還是生氣。我猜我們是那段時間開始疏遠的。」Sherlock也已微醺，說話速度變慢了。

「唔，Harry有一陣子也睡在我房間門口。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我怕有怪物半夜來把我吃掉，每天哭鬧到很晚不睡覺。她就每天晚上帶著木劍和水槍守我的房門，她想看怪物長什麼樣子。」

「你們兩個都挺笨的。」

他們一起咯咯亂笑，Sherlock把身體往下滑好讓自己的頭可以靠在John的頸窩。他感覺到John的胸膛因為笑聲而微微震動，好舒服。

「對了，」Sherlock說，「放假和錢什麼的，是Mycroft的笨主意，不是我的。」

「你真的把它付諸實行，所以笨的是你好嗎。」John又笑了起來，聲音放鬆而慵懶，眼睛半閉。酒精和身邊人的體溫讓他放鬆得有點想睡。Sherlock一臉享受的把臉蹭在他襯衫上感受那股低沉的震動。

「所以那兩個提議還有效嗎？」John問，「放一個禮拜的室友假聽起來不錯，我可以拿那筆錢去摩納哥玩。」

Sherlock瞪了他一眼，又把頭靠回去。

「提議無效了，我以後都不要問Mycroft了，顯然Harry做正確決策的能力比英國政府強。」

「完了，英國要毀滅了。我們快準備移民吧。」

「我想去有茶有牛奶和連續殺人犯的國家。」

「好好好。」John的眼睛已經閉上了。

 

稍晚，當Mrs. Hudson提著隔壁Mrs. Tunner送她的一堆奶油餡餅上樓來時，只看見兩人互相靠著沉沉睡去。空氣中瀰漫著醉人的香氣。

「Ah, boys……」她微笑著嘆息，輕手輕腳的轉身下樓去。  
 

 

=The End=


End file.
